


What If We Rewrite The Stars

by Sunnyoldbear



Series: Seblaine Week 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine should've stayed at Dalton you can't change my mind, M/M, Seblaine Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 -- Prompt 3: Season/Plot rewriteBlaine loved Dalton and the safety it guaranteed him. He loved the Warblers and the feeling of love he got from them. He loved singing and the feeling of freedom it gave him. He loved dancing and the feeling of pure happiness he always experienced.What he didn’t love, was Hunter Clarington trying to turn his Warblers-his brothers-into something they weren’t.But he was also turning into someone he wasn't. It wasn't a very him thing to turn on a Warbler. But Hunter has left him no choice. He goes to Sebastian, desperately begging for help, and is happy to have a friend to help him.





	What If We Rewrite The Stars

Blaine loved Dalton and the safety it guaranteed him. He loved the Warblers and the feeling of love he got from them. He loved singing and the feeling of freedom it gave him. He loved dancing and the feeling of pure happiness he always experienced. 

What he didn’t love, was Hunter Clarington trying to turn his Warblers-his  _ brothers _ -into something they weren’t. Cheaters. Liars. Assholes. The list goes on. 

Of course, almost all the boys refused the drugs Hunter offered. They knew better, their long years with the Warbler proving it. But there were three Warblers that Blaine was scared would say yes. The three boys that joined last year. Sebastian, Ryland, and Evan. 

Sebastian would do anything to guarantee a Warbler victory, and he and Hunter seemed close. While he was trying to turn a new leaf because of Blaine, old habits die hard. It wasn’t in Sebastian’s nature to take drugs, but for his boys? He might. 

It was bad enough that the Warblers had to beg Hunter to allow the Warbler Council to continue running, which they shouldn’t have had to do, but now Blaine had to stop them from taking drugs. 

Hunter was terrible to the Warblers. He was ruining them,  _ tainting  _ them, treating them as if they were soldiers and he was their leader. He ignores every decision the Warbler Council-Logan, Trent, and Everett-made and acted as if he was their leader. 

Blaine hated it. He hated the fact that Hunter kept insisting that the only way to win was to use the drugs. The Warblers were about playing fair and smart, and to have fun. They weren’t going to cheat to win. That wasn’t what they were about. 

Hunter was an expert at playing dirty. If Blaine confronted him alone, or even with the ones who have made their disagreement known such as Trent, Nick, Jeff, Logan, and Everett, he’d surely lose. Hunter knew exactly how to win. 

But Sebastian did too. He was raised a spoiled middle child who got what he wanted when he wanted it, but wouldn’t hesitate to get his hands dirty to get it. Which made Blaine want to go to him for help him. 

Hunter may have been turning the Warblers into something they weren’t, but he was also turning Blaine into someone he wasn’t. He didn’t want to turn on a fellow Warbler, but it seemed as he had no choice. He desperately turned to Sebastian, begging for help. He didn’t want the Warblers to be ruined and disbanded after being caught cheating at a competition. 

“Sebastian, please, please,” Blaine pleaded, staring at the boy in front of him. “This isn’t what we’re about and you know it.”

Sebastian turned around, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “What are you doing here, Blaine?” 

“Because I need you to help me,” he answered, taking a step closer, ignoring the various boys who came to talk to Sebastian. Coming right after lacrosse practice probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but it was the only time he knew Sebastian wouldn’t be with any other Warbler. Or hopefully, anyway. “Please.”

“With what? What aren’t we about?” Sebastian asked, genuinely confused.

“Cheating, lying, bragging, playing unfairly. I’m talking about Hunter telling us we need to take steroids to win!” He exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down, there are teachers around,” Sebastian scolded, stepping closer so his face was inches from Blaine’s. “Do you want us to get in trouble?”

“No. And that’s exactly why I don’t want Hunter to think he has more authority over us than the Council,” Blaine hissed, anger pumping through his veins. “We are loyal, fair, just, honest, and hardworking. We don’t lie. We don’t cheat. We don’t take  _ steroids _ just because a new kid tells us too!”

“He’ll blackmail us,” Sebastian reminded, narrowing his eyes, keeping his voice low just like Blaine was. “He has dirt on each and every single one of us. Including Ev and Rye. They’re the youngest in the group. What the fuck could they possibly have done? Hunter won’t hesitate to blackmail all of us. He can and will leak all of our secrets if we don’t agree with him.”

Blaine knew that too well. Hunter knew about Sadie Hawkins and threatened to tell everyone, and probably tell everyone how weak Blaine was. Guilt him for what happened to his date, Thomas, that he wasn’t strong enough to protect him. The dance was worse than anyone thought, and he didn’t want anyone knowing. 

“You think I don’t know that?” He spat, biting his lip to keep his tears at bay. He didn’t know if they were tears of fear, anger, or sadness, but he didn’t want to cry now, or else he wouldn’t be able to stop. “But that’s exactly what I mean. He’s everything a Warbler isn’t! Sure, everyone at McKinley thought  _ you _ were the worst thing that could happen to us, but… God, you are a saint compared to him! We need to stop him, Seb, please. You’re the only one with a sharp enough tongue and the bravery of a lion.” 

Sebastian stared at him in silence for a few moments. “Blaine…” He began. “We don’t have a choice.”

“Yes we do!” Blaine screamed, then looked around and lowered his voice. “Yes we do, Sebastian. If we take the steroids, people will suspect something’s up. We’ll get caught, disqualified, and the Warbler name ruined forever. That’s the least of my problems with this though. I’m more concerned that this isn’t Warbler behavior. This isn’t  _ Dalton _ behavior. This is hurting all of us. He’s acting as if he’s our leader and he’s doing this for the greater good, but he’s not. He won’t listen to me, and he berated Trent when he spoke up-“

“So you think he’ll just listen to me?” Sebastian interrupted, scoffing and rolling his eyes. “Why? Because last year that was me?”

“No! Of course not! I just explained why!” Blaine argued. “And at least last year, even when you slushied me and harassed Kurt, you loved us, the group, I mean. You bonded with us. You protected us. You never… Blackmailed us! Never even threatened to! You’re a Warbler, Sebastian, through and through. A bit wayward, but… But that was  _ never _ you. You care about us, Hunter just cares about winning.”

Sebastian stared at him, then shook his head, a smirk on his face. “I can’t believe this. You think Vocal Adrenaline or the New Directions have to deal with this? Was Hummel their Hunter?”

“Sebastian, this is serious,” Blaine snapped, hands balling into fists at his side. He saw Sebastian sigh and watched the mask drop.

“We can try, B, but this may not be a battle we can win.” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, and Blaine flinched, realizing the worry in the taller Warbler’s eyes and all over his face. 

“Well, we can always do what the New Directions did last year,” Blaine began gently, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself now that Sebastian was thinking about agreeing. “The whole hidden microphone thing.” 

“Yeah, we can try,” Sebastian murmured, shifting his bag. “But we’ll have to be sneaky.” 

“So you’ll help?” Blaine looked up, a small smile making its way to his face. 

“Blaine, we both know I’m going to be on your side through it all,” Sebastian replied.

Together the two gathered the Warblers secretly and thought of a plan. Though it was risky and they almost failed, Hunter had been found out and expelled from Dalton Academy. While not what Blaine was aiming for in the slightest, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved. 

A few days later, he was laying beside Sebastian, eyes focused on the tv in front of him. “I really thought he was going to win. I thought we were going to be blackmailed and use drugs and win the competition. I literally thought ‘well, this is my fate, it looks like I can’t do anything about it.’ I’m so glad we won.”

“Fuck that ‘fate’ bullshit,” Sebastian scoffed. “It’s not real. It’s not written in the stars about what’s going to happen and when. We influence that.”

Blaine looked at him for a few moments, then back at the screen, shrugging. “I dunno. I think we do have destinies and such. But that’s just me.” 

“Maybe we do, maybe we don’t,” Sebastian murmured with a shrug. “I don’t believe in it, but there’s no way we can prove it.”

“I am not up for this discussion right now,” Blaine groaned, reaching over to the popcorn. 

“People can rewrite their destinies,” Sebastian continued. “Do you believe we just did that?”

Blaine was silent for a moment, a piece of popcorn falling out of the corner of his lips where it didn’t quite make it into his mouth. He turned his head to look out the window. “Maybe. Can you rewrite the stars though?” 

“Well, of destinies exist,” Sebastian began. “Why can’t rewriting them exist too?” 

Blaine shrugged. “We can’t prove their existence, like you said.” 

“Yeah, well, now you got me thinking,” Sebastian complained. “Think about it. You easily could’ve gone to McKinley when you were dating Kurt, and possibly have stayed there even now. Then we would’ve taken those drugs and been ruined, all of us. You stopped that.”

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Blaine agreed. “But I didn’t. I almost transferred, but something held me back.” 

“Good.” The taller Warbler leaned over to wrap an arm around him. “Now you’re stuck with me.”

Blaine made a face. “Is it too late to transfer?” He asked teasingly. 

“Oh shut up,” Sebastian replied, lightly nudging him. 

Blaine laughed, leaning close. They watched a few more episodes of the show they were watching, Sherlock, in relative silence, only talking to point out stuff on the screen or ask questions or make predictions. 

Sebastian rested his chin on Blaine’s head. “That talk we had earlier…”

“What about it?” Blaine asked, pausing the show. 

“Do you… Do you think we can choose our destinies?” Sebastian questioned.

Blaine looked at him, tilting his head slightly. “Maybe.”

“Because rewriting the stars is difficult, I assume, but, what if I decide that you’re my destiny? Like is someone just going to try and stop me by saying no?” Sebastian looked at the screen again. “Or can people even be destinies?”

“This isn’t a conversation I’d expect to have with you,” Blaine admitted after a moment of silence. “Jeff or Trent, yeah, but you?” 

“You better keep quiet about it,” Sebastian huffed. 

“Yeah, yeah, softie, I will,” Blaine agreed. “But, yeah, I think people can be destinies. If not, we can just rewrite it so we… Er, they… are, right?”

“I still don’t know if I believe in it, but I just know that no one can keep me away from you. Hunter wanted to, that was his blackmail. That I am completely and utterly in love with you.” Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder when he tried to speak. “He said that he’d hurt you or something. Leak your biggest secret and that you’d be crushed. I couldn’t let that happen. And I know you’re not over Kurt, but you’re getting so much better. I just… Do you think we’re each other’s destinies?”

“Sebastian, I think we both know that it’s always been you,” Blaine said softly. “Nothing can keep us apart. Not Hunter, not distance, not Kurt, nothing.”

“Fuck destiny,” Sebastian repeated his earlier words, still confused on whether he believed in it or not. All he knew was that he belonged with Blaine. “Nothing and no one can tell us what we get to be, and I mean that. That’s up to us, and just us. No one else but you and me. And if they try? Well, we can just rewrite the stars.”

Blaine grinned, nodding. “Rewrite the stars,” he echoed. “I really like that for us.” 

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer. “Me too.” He kissed him, and nothing else mattered.

And for that night, the world was theirs. Neither knew what lay ahead. Neither knew what destiny, if she was real, had in store for them, but they didn’t care. They had each other, and that’s what mattered.

In seven years from then, they’d be married and enjoying life. Blaine would be on Broadway, and Sebastian a lawyer, and they’d love each other until the day they both died. 

One time Sebastian joked they should thank Hunter, and Blaine merely laughed and said they should thank the stars.

When they got married, that’s what they had on the ceilings and even some on the walls and their cake. Then, for their pictures, they took them outside, right underneath the stars.

If destiny was real, she was lovely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these get worse as the week goes on, I'm so sorry. Had I checked Tumblr more often, I'd know this was happening beforehand and prepare for it instead of just rushing to get it started, done, checked over, and posted within the same day.
> 
> But anyway, the title and some dialogue was based off of Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman.
> 
> Also fuck Hunter
> 
> Original title in Google Docs: fuck off ryan murphy blaine stayed at Dalton


End file.
